Triestaores Milithe Pescera
Appearance A tall and slender man with a knack for wearing white and red, Pescera can often be found with his hair tied about in several bandanas, leaving only tufts of his platinum taupe colored hair exposed. Brown eyes rest in his skull and a set of pointed ears on the sides of his head. He often wears baggy pants lined with his weapons and an open vest showing off his upper torso and many abdominal muscles. Personality Someone that can't really be bothered with something that doesn't involve incentive or worth, Pescera comes off as lazy and slow-minded to react. While this could be true, others would say it is only because that he has yet to find something to truly interest his time for a long period. There have been moments where he has gotten into the swing of things (namely hunting) and takes on a whole different personality. One that isn't satisfied until he gets to see the life taken from his hunt with his own two hands. Equipment Pescera often carries with him a set of two hand crossbows with revolving chambers filled with bolts. These are mainly used for fast shooting and at close range. On his back he often carries with him a large heavy crossbow complete with a function to turn the sides of it into a usable double-headed axe. Powers and abilities Physical abilities As a trained sniper, Pescera's eyes and reaction speed are an amazing feat, allowing him to pin even small animals from hundreds of yards away. His body itself is also quite durable, this is likely due to the years of taking hits from things that he has no interest in. Always one to take his lumps, Pescera's body is dulled to pain as it stands now. History Growing up in the lap of luxury with not a want in the world, Pescera became easily bored at the drop of the hat, so much that it developed him into the posh and disinterested person he is today. Only few things have sparked his interest to this date, and they have been key points of strife during the history of Aevervahs Island. The month that Hensepyth Jevel Jakobi caused enough tension between all of the families after his accession to 'next in line' for the throne and immediate declaration of wanting to leave was enough to make Pescera interested in wanting to personally hunt down someone that shirked their duties. What better game to hunt than one of every thing right? In the meantime, Pescera has contented himself with working on the forefront of the docks, fighting sea kings and the occasional rowdy pirate crew. A lot of people can see him being bored and lounging out on the docks while the sea breeze rolls in over his person, taking up arms only when it concerns his personal interest. Trivia *His character image is Bilal Asad Ithnan Faranbald from Wand of Fortune. *His names are taken from the game Pyre Roleplay Library Links to sessions that Jakobi has been involved in will be linked here.